


Hey Camp Man

by Alecvm



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Multi, dadvid, david is also a baby sitter, david is pan, david is still at camp because he is a nerd, grown up max, grown up neil, grown up nikki, gwen goes back to college, i dont ship anyone, i love my children, max comes back to camp, max is aro, max mother is an ass, neil and nikki come back to be counselers, neil and nikki get an apartment together, neil is ace, new trouble trio, nikki cuts their hair, nikki is genderfluid, sad boy max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecvm/pseuds/Alecvm
Summary: "Hey Max wait!""Huh. What is it camp man? Already missing me?""Promise me one thing Max. You'll come back one day. And that day you come back you better give me the biggest smile you can muster.""Yeah yeah I promise. Anyway say good-bye to Nikki and Niel...and I guess the others or me too."





	1. Chapter 1

It was the early morning when a sleek black car drove up into the camp grounds. None of the campers stirred all tired from the adventures that had happened from the other day. But of course, one camp counselor snapped awake upon hearing a car pull up. And strangely a camper that was hiding in his tent waiting for the inevitable.

Coming out of the car was a tall woman with black hair pulled up in a tight bun with piercing green eyes. She was wearing a formal suit not suitable for the outdoors and obviously expensive. Finally, the camp counselor walked up to the woman greeting her with his usual wide happy smile. 

"Why hello there! I presume you are Max's mother? Um...your a little early though. The picking up time for the campers isn't until ten," He said getting nervous. 

"Yes. I understand but I decided to come a little early to see what the camp actually looks like...and quite a horrid camp this is isn't it," She said glancing around. "It seems that Max shall not be coming back here. Maybe because of all of these bad camps is where he gets his attitude."

"Mam, please. Camp Campbell is a great camp! I'm sure you can rethink your decision and let your son come back." 

The woman simply nodded her judging eyes glancing around. "Anyway. Please get Max here now. I'm on a tight schedule." 

He just nodded not wanting to cause any trouble before quickly walking to the boy's tent where the boy was already packed and sitting on his bed waiting. 

"Hey, Max...um your mother is here."

"Yeah, I know. Just wanted to kinda enjoy my last remaining minutes here....anyway I'll be going then. Bye...."

"Hey, Max wait!"

"Huh. What is it camp man? Already missing me?"

"Promise me one thing, Max. You'll come back one day. And that day you come back you better give me the biggest smile you can muster."

"Yeah yeah I promise. Anyway say good-bye to Nikki and Niel...and I guess the others or me too."

And just like that, he was left alone in the tent the boy walking away from the camp he tried to run away from so many times. But why now was he feeling....a pit of sadness? All of his friends and weird adventures. But he knew. Oh, he knew that the real world wasn't fun and games. No. The real world was worse and he had to be ready for everything it was going to throw at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter is short but like yeah its just a description of how all of the campers leave.

When all of the campers started to wake they all noticed the gloomy air around the camp. Neil and Nikki was quiet as they knew their friend was long gone now. David tried his best to make his campers happy trying to make them smile. It didn't work. They realized how much they actually enjoyed camp once they realized the fact that they were leaving. Gwen realized how much she actually cared about the little shits she had to take care of. Everyone realized how much they loved each other. Soon though each parent came taking them away. Nerf was gone first his mother locked up in the back of the car a cop driving the car. Next space kid went next his uncle driving up hugging the boy tightly before waving good bye. Arid was gone next as one of her cool gay dads came. When Harrison's parents came he did his last magic trick as he took the bunny out of the hat. Dolph's dad came in a chopper and waved a goodbye. Preston gave a long speech about how he enjoyed camp before being picked up by his granny. Nerris gave everyone a little stone saying what power it had. Before Nikki left she rolled herself in the mud before being yelled by her mother muttering something about flower scouts. Neil told David how to get some cheap but good actual science equipment before grudgingly getting into the car with his dad. And like that Gwen left saying her good bye to David as the man stayed behind to clean everything else up. As David walked around the camp though he expected to hear one of the kids to pop out. But of course he should've known that nothing would come out. but till next year right? Till next year.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is like ten years later and what happened to Neil and Nikki mostly. So this is most likely gonna be short too.

When Neil graduated he couldn't think of doing anything of his life right then. He didn't really want to go to college just yet but also staying at home was not an idea he wanted to think about. So he decided he would check out Camp Campbell. It was the same as the last time he had came. Messy and unorganized still. David still kinda lived there as he was the only reason why the camp was even up and running. The boy decided it would be nice to get far away from home and got a small apartment in town and decided to shift between working in the tech shop and fixing stuff up at camp. First he decided there needed to be some wifi as he did not want any more kids suffer. Next was to get some air conditioning in at least the mess hall. Once he got that all fixed up he donated some science equipment and more little gadgets.

~~~

When Nikki was able to escape her house the first thing she did was track down Neil. They had been keeping contact over the years and when she found at that Neil had found an apartment in town she decided to move in with him. Mostly for the fact to be closer to the forest. She decided to sign up and be a camp counselor during the summer and nobody really knew what she did when the summer ended. But all Neil cared about was that she was able to help pay rent. As Neil and Nikki hanged out more though the more Nikki was able to find herself out. Neil helped her out with gender issues and Nikki helped him out with his parents. Soon enough Nikki cut all of her hair off and was allowed to paint Neil's nails. They had became closer but still they felt empty. As they knew they had something missing. 

~~~

David stayed being a camp counselor with a part time job babysitting kids. He stayed contact with Gwen as she was able to go back into colledge deciding to choose another career. He was always happy when ever Nikki and Neil came over to visit and was delighted when he found out that Nikki was going to stay and be a camp counselor with him. David tried his best to make the camp better as each year he cleaned something in the camp. He changed the fliers having it tell the proof and not lie to the parents and kids. Even though he was happy with life he felt as if he was forgetting something. Something very special to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this will have everyone kidna grown up and this is my own take of what the kids would look like once they grew up.

David stretched and sighed looking out the window of the cabin at the camp. In a week it would start up again and they were short on counselors. He would ask Gwen but she had gotten an actual job and had gone back to college to pursue something else. It was around noon so Neil and Nikki would be arriving soon to drop off some more supplies for the camp. Before they came though David decided to finish up the add for the newspaper looking for more camp counselors. He would have to ask the two when they came too. And just on time, a car drove into the camp before stopping right next to his car. David then got up to go greet them. As he walked over the car doors opened a young man in a somehow clean lab coat over a pastel yellow button up half tucked into his jeans. Neil had cut his hair over the years but yet untamed as all it was a mess of curly brown hair. On the other side of the car, Nikki jumped out taking a deep breath of the air. They were wearing the signature red short overalls over a yellow shirt that had a picture of a pug on it. They had Neil cut their hair a year or so ago as it was pulled back into a bun.

"Hey there David!" Nikki said jumping over to him.

"Hey Nikki. How have you guys been?" David asked even though he already known really as they came everyday and nothing ever happened in town.

Nikki shrugged before saying," Yah know the occasional explosion of a bad experiment from Neil. Other then everything is so quiet. Sooo boring."

David laughed before remembering what he wanted to ask them. "Oh! Would you like to be a counseler here Nikki? I'm sure it would be way more fun here then town. Also Neil you should come if you don't have work."

Neil just grunted as he took a box out of the back of his car. "I'll have to ask my boss but I think I can. Just will have to leave in the morning."

"And of course I will come! Ah man its gonna be so much fun!!" Nikki yelled jumping in the air.

David laughed before peering over to see what Neil had brought him."What is it this time?"

"Some more lab equipment and instruments," The boy said as he set the box down. "Some people were gonna throw away their instruments and I decided to take them in and fix it up. Thought it would be a nice add with music or theater camp."

David nodded as he opened the box to see what they had gotten. There was mostly just small percussion instruments like the triangle, tambourines, and a small toy drum. He jumped a little when Neil dropped another box down next to him this time instrument cases sticking out of it. From what he could see if looked mostly like string instruments as he saw a guitar case and what looked a like violin case. 

"Well thanks Neil! Don't know what I would do without you. Also when you guys go back to town can you ask to print this in the newspaper?" David said handing over a small sheet of paper. "I already posted an internet thing for it but I just want to make sure anybody that gets newspapers gets it too."

"Yep," Nikki said as they took it and jumped back into the car. "Bye David!"

David waved good bye to the hyper active child before saying thanks once more to Neil.

"No problem David. Anyway I'll see you next week for camp!" He said before getting into the drivers seat yelling at Nikki to stop messing with the heating.

David smiled and watched as the two drove away. Once they were out of sight he prepared himself of the organizing of the new instruments and equipment.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there is a time skip for this as this is like a day into camp. Also I'm not in anyway gonna make up a whole new cast of campers so like if you want to just comment your own little original camper or you wanna be in it just comment or something.

David woke up to the alarm clock blaring at him. Quickly he got up and stretched as he turned it off. 

"Ah yes! Today is the first day of camp!" He yelled out throwing his hands in the air. "Today is going to be a good day." 

Quickly he changed into his camp clothes and went to go eat some breakfast. As he walked over to the mess hall though he saw an almost familiar ruffed up black car drive up. Stopping he squinted trying to see who it was. The campers were going to come on the bus and he didn't know any parents that said would come. As the car stopped the door opened a young man with curly hair like Neil's, wearing a yellow shirt with a blue jacket wrapped around his waist. 

"Hi there! What can I do for you?" David asked walking up to him. 

"I'm here to be a camp counselor," The boy said awkwardly as he handed over some paperwork.

David took the paper and flipped through it. "Hmm... I see you have experience with camp before...okay it looks good! You are hired kiddo!"

The boy snorted a little upon being called a kiddo. "Not that young Camp Man. Anyway, my name is Max."

"Well, Max I'm David! And don't worry we will be having a few other camp counselors too.  I'll introduce them when they arrive," David said before shaking Max's hand. "Anyway, I'm going to go eat breakfast so if you want to take a little look around the camp you can."

Max nodded before saying thanks and walking off. After Max left David went into the mess hall and prepared some cereal humming to himself. He checked the clock seeing that it would only be an hour till Neil and Nikki would come and then another two hours till the campers would arrive. As he ate though his mind was a mess. He felt as if he knew the boy already. And the car. The car made him...angry? Worried? It made him rather confused. But he didn't let these confusing thoughts bother him anymore as he had to be prepared for the campers and practice the camp song again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like I might draw some character concepts and draw what I see Max,Neil,and Nikki would look like. But other then that I really hope you are enjoying it even though these are really short chapter!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like I think the Quartermaster recognizes him first (and like yeah he is still alive cause he aint human) and Neil will be questioning Max a lot as he will not trust him at first. Nikki won't care since Max will still be his trouble some self even though he is supposed to be the adult.

Nikki jumped out of the car before Neil even stopped it. Neil had gotten used to it after a while but still every time he would talk under his breath about how they were still alive. This time though he was way more interested by the fact that there was another car he did not recognize parked next to David's car. It looked actually rather expensive but not really well cared for as there was scratches everywhere and mud spattered all over the tires and bottom of the car.

"Hi there Neil! Hey Nikki!" David called as he walked out of the mess hall towards them. "Are you two excited for the first day of camp?!"

Niel groaned but smiled back at the man. "Yeah sure. Anyway who's car is this?" 

"Mine," A young man said as he walked towards them. "Hi. Name's Max. I'm gonna be a fellow camp counselor with you guys."

Nikki bounced up to the boy and took his hand shaking it. "Hey! Names Nikki! And that nerd over there is Neil."

Neil gave a little wave at Max before glaring over at Nikki. Of course Nikki took no notice of it and kept on talking with Max.

"So is this your first time here?" Nikki questioned.

"Well...I guess as a camp counselor," He said shrugging. "Of course I've been to other camps before too. So I'm used to the sleeping outside kinda thing." 

"What do you mean I guess? Like have you been a camper here?" Neil asked this time getting somewhat suspicious of the boy. 

Max froze at first before calmly calculating his answer. "Yes. Only for a few days though. You probably wouldn't know me." 

Neil just squinted at him longer before being dragged away by Nikki as they wanted Neil to get the air conditioners up and working before the campers came. David smiled at the boy as they were now left alone together. 

"Anyway lets get you to your cabin," David said before leading Max away. 

Max's cabin was right next to David's as he would be bunking with Nikki. Since Neil had work he didn't really have a bunk but if did it would be with David. Upon walking in Max set down his bag on the bottom bunk as Nikki had already claimed the top bunk. David then left letting the boy settle down as he went off to make sure Nikki wasn't destroying anything yet. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So yeah I know this was extremely short but I promise the next few chapters will actually be long!

Neil carried the boxes around as he talked with Nikki. They were not really listening but it didn't matter either way as it was more of Neil ranting to them about Max.

"Who the hell is he? Like come on. Remember the last time we had a counselor come into camp? WE ALL ALMOST DIED." He yelled as he dropped the last box. "I think we need to talk to David. He's just too nice. Can't say no to anything." 

Nikki just nodded as they started to unpack everything getting all of the different booths for the camps up. "Well I think we should at least give him a chance. He seems cool." 

Neil just grumbled frustrated that his own friend wouldn't agree with him. He then groaned when he heard the oh holy Max calling for them as he walked closer. 

"Hey, Neil and Nikki right?" Max said as he stopped in front of the two friends. "David said that he wanted us to all be back at the mess hall since the campers will be here in a few minutes." 

Nikki jumped up and grinned happy that they didn't have to work anymore. "Well then. Lets go!" 

And like that Nikki took the two boys arms and ran dragging Neil on the ground practically and Max trying his best to run as fast as he could. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much introductions of the new main campers. Of course they will have to be my own OC but most of them will be based off of the original campers. This will be from the perspective of the new main camper, aka the new 'Max' of the trouble trio. Also the Quarter Master will most likely just be called QM because in no way am I going to keep on writing out those two words.

As the bus came to a stop Michael stretched peering out of the window. It wasn't necessarily the worst camp he had ever seen but it still wasn't the place where he wished he could be. Peering around the bus there was not that much kids and all of them looked as equally bored as he was. He was pulled out of his mind though as the bus driver,who called himself the Quarter Master and he was pretty sure was drunk, opened the doors and yelled at the kids to get out. Well the QM more really said 'Git out' and mumbled something under his breath after that. But Michael took not notice and did not care as he was the first to get out and right into more hell.

"Why hello there camper! Welcome to Camp Campbell!" A tree man said in a way too happy voice. "And what's your name?" 

"Michael," The little boy said looking around for an escape route. 

As he looked around he saw a turquoise haired person dragging along a nerdy looking kid and a guy that looked like he got into a fight. Glancing behind him he saw the other kids on the bus with him get off being greeted by the same tree man. He snickered when he saw a girl snap at the hand of the tree man making the poor guy jump a little. There was a pretty wide selection of campers though too. There was another nerdy looking boy who was hanging out with the girl that almost bit the tree man, a kid wearing what seemed like a dragon costume of sorts, another kid wearing a magician's outfit, a girl that seemed to be judging them all as she burned holes into everyone, a normal looking kid from what he could see until the boy started to beat up the tree man, and a small boy that was literally wearing a small sized astronaut suit. After inspecting all of the campers he decided to join up with the nerdy kid and the girl who were whispering about something. 

"Uh hey there names Michael," The boy said as he walked up to the two kids. 

The girl looked up first her fiery red hair bouncing around," Hey there! Name's Liz or Lizard for the long term." 

"Hey, names Eddy. Nice to meet you," The nerd kid said. "So why are you here?" 

"Same reason as you, my parents don't want to deal with me in anyway or form," Michael said shrugging. 

Liz nodded in agreement before speaking up," My mom said that her and Dad had some very important business to do and they couldn't have me home to witnesses it." 

"Eh, I just didn't want to deal with all of the dad puns for a whole summer and my mom is out of the country for a business trip," Eddy said before being cut off by the tree man. 

"Okay! Now then campers my name is David and I will be one of your counselors this summer! As you can see right beside me is Max, Neil, and Nikki. Now how about we all introduce ourselves to each other!" He said before looking right at Michael who was trying his best to just blend into the wilderness. "How about you start!" 

"Hi, my name is Michael," The boy said before looking over to his two new friends forcing them into the introduction train. 

"Names Liz!" The redhead said.

"And I'm Eddy or Ed for short if you want." 

And like that it kind of went in a line. The Dragon kid was called Bea, Magic kid was Jordan, Judgy girl was Ginny, the beating up kid was Ryan, and Astronaut kid was something but Michael had already started to tune out the names of everyone's names. Finally,when it was done MIchael yawned and stretched hoping that they would actually start to do something.  

"Okay then! Since everyone introduced themselves I would now like everyone to go into three groups please! And sadly I will not be able to lead you guys around today but luckily for you guys Neil,Max,and Nikki will be able to show you guys around the camp!" David said excitedly as he then rounded up the kids. 

Sadly the trio was split up as Michael was in a group with Max, Eddy with Neil, and Liz went with Nikki. And of course luckily for them they were already bonding with their counselors as Eddy and Neil were talking about something with science that he couldn't care about and Nikki was telling Liz on how to capture and befriend an eagle. In the groups Eddy was with Bea and Jordan, Liz was with Ginny and Ryan, and of course that left Michael with space kid. Deciding that he might as well try to bond with his counselor he walked over and stood right beside him. 

"So why did you decide to be counselor here?" He asked looking up at the ruffed up looking boy. 

"I made a promise with someone here that I would come back. So here I am," Max said grinning down at Michael. "And why are you here? Is it because your parents wanted to just you know get rid of you for the summer and not have to deal with you or what." 

"Yeah, pretty much man. It sounds like you have dealt with this before huh," Michael said. 

"Yep, every year...anyway lets start the tour everyone else has already started. Come on Space Kid!" Max yelled as Space kid was inspecting something on the ground. 

And like that Space Kid came bouncing over to Max and the tour begun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so for the names of the people some of them are based off of actual people that did voice acting for some of the characters in camp camp based off of who they are supposed to be. So like of course the new Max is Michael since Michael had voiced my baby boy. And then yes I know that Nikki's voice actor name is not Lizard but it seems like something the new Nikki would totally name herself as.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry that I can't post that much chapters as I wish but my account doesn't work at home but at school?? So that is why these chapters are kinda short. So anyway I hope you are enjoying it!!!

Nikki lead the campers throught the forest first showing everyone the best trees to climb and all of the different nests of animals. Liz was the most interested in what Nikki was talking about though as the others just kinda wandered off ignoring what they were saying. Liz was watching in amazement as a hawk flew down onto Nikki's shoulder. 

"Oh! And this is Timothy. I became friends with him when I was a camper just like you," They said proudly before the hawk flew off again cawing goodbye to her. 

"When can I get my own friend?" Liz said as she jumped up and down. 

Nikki laughed and ruffled her head before calling all of the kids over again. "Okay, now we are going to showing everyone the different camp activities we will be doing and what you guys can do!" 

\---

Neil lead his campers to the science camp section first wanted to show all of the great creations that he was able to get. The science camp was his pride as he continued to give practically a lecture of what the kids could now do. Most of the kids went off and took their own tour and the others slept but Eddy nodded along eyeing up all of the materials and technology. In the end, it was just Neil and Eddy arguing/talking about the science of course. Nikki's group stopped by just for a quick second before quickly leaving as the two boys were talking about stuff that none of them absolutely didn't know. 

\---

Max's group was interesting. Space kid kept on trying to wander off and in the end, Max had to tie a rope to the kid to make sure he didn't lose him. Micheal stayed quiet but was calculating the different ways he could fuck up the camp some. 

Peering up at the camp counselor though he poked at him wanting to know about him. "So. Max, why would you want to come here and work? Cause it sounds more like you hate camps." 

Max shrugged thinking about it. "Well, this camp holds something special. And I don't think Nikki and Neil would be able to deal with this much troublemakers by themselves."

"What about David?" 

"David? That man is way too soft to be able to yell at you guys. He would say stuff like if I say please will you listen and shit like that. I mean even I couldn't get him angry at me," Max explained. 

Micheal nodded wanting to ask what he meant by he couldn't get David angry but was cut off as Max had to run after Space kid was somehow stuck in a tree of all things. 


	10. Chapter 10

David watched proudly at the three counselors as they interacted with the kids. Well more like trying to not let them die. But still David was scared that the new campers wouldn't bond well but it seemed that everyone was doing good. Making sure that everyone was present he then continued to call them all to attention. 

"Well, kids! I hope you are enjoying your first day but sadly I must take my leave. Of course, don't worry I'll be back soon but your camp counselors will be in charge until I come back," David said. 

Nikki and Niel nodded as they were pretty used to him leaving but Max was a little confused as he decided to speak up. 

"Wait. Why are you leaving?" Max asked as he walked up to the man. 

David suddenly out of instinct put his hand on the boys head messing with it. "Well this camp can't run by itself so I have a small job I do in town. Anyway, I'm sure you'll be able to survive." 

Snorting, Max swatted the man's hand away before fixing his hair again acting like it was a normal thing as the others looked weirdly at the two. David though did not think of it as a normal thing as his face turned bright red as he realized what he had done. 

"Ah! I'm so sorry Max. I didn't mean to do that to you," David sputtered out feeling embarrassed. 

"No...it's okay," The boy said giving a smirk that somewhat seemed sad but nobody else noticed. "Anyway hurry and go before you are late." 

Nodding the man quickly waved goodbye to everyone before starting up the car and driving off. 

\---

Micheal looked weirdly at the two men in front of him. With that stupid little head pat, it almost looked like they were father and son? Quickly shaking his head Micheal whispered over to Liz and Ed telling them his plan. 

"Okay, this is our chance to go out on an adventure to town so are you guys in?" 

Liz grinned quickly saying yes but Ed, on the other hand, was more hesitant. 

"But, we aren't supposed to leave camp. Also like we don't even know where he is going!" Ed said fidgeting. 

Micheal rolled his eyes saying, "Well, that's why we have to go! Anyway, you can stay behind if you want to but me and Liz are gonna go." 

Shaking his head Ed decided to follow the two in the end as they sneaked around the counselors and campers through the bushes before jumping into David's car. They all crammed into the trunk grateful that the man didn't have anything stored in it. Ed was mostly quiet as Micheal and Liz argued with each other on the space but quickly Ed shushed the two as they heard the car door open and close. 

\---

It took about two minutes before Max realized his camper was gone but about four more minutes until he actually started to worry about him. Meaning he only started to worry when the other two realized that their campers were also gone. Max could tell from the beginning that Micheal was going to be a real big troublemaker and practically was a smaller version of Max. But he, in the end, went along with the other two as they gathered up the other children into the mess hall hoping to not lose any more campers. 

"Should we call David?" Niel asked mostly to Nikki but loud enough for Max to hear. 

Nikki just rolled their eyes. "What. And make him freak out? That man already has enough trouble in his life." 

Niel nodded before looking over to Max for his suggestion. 

"We shouldn't worry. They most likely sneaked into David's car and decided they wanted to go out to town," Max said nonchalantly. 

Niel raised his eyebrows at him about to ask him something but was quickly cut off as space kid was already somehow stuck with his big space helmet. 


	11. Chapter 11

The car ride was extremely bumpy for the trio. But of course, none of them could complain or even talk with each other as none of them wanted to be the one to get them caught. So they just all suffered together as David blasted camp songs and sang along with them. Finally, after what felt like an eternity the car rolled to a stop and they could hear the engine turn off as David got out of the car. To be safe they waited a few minutes before finally opening up the trunk and all climbing out. Luckily for them the roads were pretty empty so they didn't have any passerbys watching them.  

"Ok, so what is our plan now?" Ed asked already freaking out. "I mean David is already long gone and we don't even know this town!" 

"Oh my god, calm down man. David couldn't have gone out that far. We just gotta go into the stores that he might be in," Micheal explained. 

As Micheal was about to start telling the game plan he looked around noticing that Liz was already wandering away from the group looking at the shop displays. Sighing he decided that it was useless to stay as a group as Ed was now interested in a tech store. 

"Whatever. Didn't need them anyway," The young boy muttered. "I'll just find David by myself." 

\---

Ed looked into the window seeing scrapped metal parts and several broken electronics. Strange store but it seemed actually pretty cool so Ed decided it would be okay to go and inspect it just for a little bit. So he pushed the door open as some bells ringed. 

"I'll be out there in a minute!" A voice yelled out from the back of the store. 

Ed just hummed back a response before going over to the front where a broken computer sat. 

"God damn it. It seems that someone decided to dump their stuff again," A voice said hovering over Ed. 

Jumping the boy stumbled back a bit before seeing that it was just a harmless old man who was probably the owner of the store. He had fading grey hair slicked back by his glasses. 

"Um, do people do that a lot?" Ed said gathering up the courage once again. 

The old man squinted up at the boy before flicking his glasses down. "Hm? Yeah. A lot of people do. The only reason I'm still in business is that my only worker is magical at fixing things. And so once he fixes up the computers I sell them again." 

"Who is-" Ed was about to ask before the door ringed once again and a much too familiar face appeared. 

"Ah! There you are. We got another computer for you to fix," The owner said as he gestured over to the computer. 

Ed turned to see Niel walking over to the counter. The counselor wasn't looking at the boy but the air turned cold as Ed could feel the steel eyes glance down at him. Ed stood off to the side as Niel inspected the computer. Ed could have totally escaped as Niel was totally engrossed in his work but he knew that either way he would get his punishment in some way and running away would not help him out. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of silence Niel spoke up. 

"It's nothing big. Just a few tweaks here and there. Some of the wires were somehow damaged and also the power button has been smashed so much that it is practically stuck. But all of this will just require other spare computer parts and the usual tools."

"Hmm, okay well I'll go get the stuff prepared," The old man said before getting up and walking into one of the back rooms. 

It was an awkward silence between the two boys. One was extremely scared of being yelled at and the other not really knowing how to punish the kid. It was Ed thought that finally broke the silence deciding to try and get on the good side of the older man. 

"Uh...it was really impressive that you were able to tell what the problems were in the computer," Ed stuttered. "I really want to be an engineer and so I would mess with old computer scraps and parts all the time but my dad told me that it would be stupid." The young boy mentally slapped himself for saying the last part as he didn't really mean for the situation to be about his shitty childhood.

Niel though seemed pretty interested and actually bent down to Ed's height. "Hey, you didn't hear this from me but it doesn't matter what your fuckface dad thinks okay." He whispered into the campers ear before giving a genuine grin. "Anyway, how about you help me out with this computer. It will be your payment for running away from camp." 

 


	12. Chapter 12

It didn't take that long before Micheal was able to finally catch David. The man was a literal tree. Of course, he still had to be careful about not being seen so Micheal had to find a way to follow without being seen. And that plan was to literally just wear a costume. Well not really a costume as he had no money and was in no way able to just casual steal some clothing so he was lucky enough to just put up his hoody from his jacket. It took a little bit to shove his fluffy hair under the hood but finally, he got it all under control. Searching around in his pockets he found some shitty sunglasses and put it on before checking himself out in the mirror. It was a stupid look as it was just a boy with broken sunglasses and a jacket with its hoody up but it was good enough for him. 

\---

Max sighed as once again he had to get up and go help out space kid. He really wished he could just put the kid in one of those baby arenas that enclosed the child in the area with a fence. But of course, he didn't have any access to that and was pretty sure that he could get in trouble for doing that. Nikki really wasn't doing any better either as they were trying their best to herd the kids all together and trying to stop  Bea and Jordan from 'fighting' each other. 

\---

Liz looked through the windows looking at all of the clothing. She never really was interested in clothing and fashion but her parents always wanted her to become a model or fashion designer like them. Except for the part of her fiery personality, she decided to go against her parents and loved nature more as she always got all of her designer clothes extremely dirty from playing in the dirt. There was always a little bit of guilt in the back though as she felt bad for never actually being the good daughter that her parents wanted. Especially that she was an only child it didn't help her out. As she was about to walk away though she knocked into someone else making her fall over. 

"Ow!" She yelled before looking up. 

It seems that she had walked into a young woman who had fluffy brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and wearing some shorts with a shirt that had a Pinetree on it just like David's shirt. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." She said before holding out her hand to Liz. 

Liz refused to take the hand as she jumped up herself landing on her feet standing proudly. "It's all okay...oh yeah! Have you seen a tall man who is a ginger? He's really skinny and wears a shirt just like yours." 

"David?" The woman asked more for herself then Liz. "Why are you looking for...oh. Oh no. You are one of the little shits that have run away from camp aren't you." 

Liz snorted at the question before explaining herself. "Well, first of all, we never 'ran away' since we were in the trunk with David. So we were technically still with him." 

After Liz explained to her the woman sighed into her hands before crouching down to the girl. "Okay look. My name is Gwen and I was a camp counselor with David once. And that nerd really does not need to lose his job as a camp counselor. So you come with me and we are going to find David together."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! I hope you are enjoying the story!!


End file.
